The human hip joint may be fractured, severely damaged or deteriorated by progressive disease such as osteoarthritis, thereby requiring repair or total hip replacement. In the latter the natural femoral head and neck are removed and an acetabular cup is secured to the acetabulum of the patient. A metal ball is received in the cup to provide the desired universal motion and the ball is coupled to a stem implanted in the femur of the user. Although constructions in the replacement hip joints vary, in most such joints a metal surface bears and moves on a plastic surface which is subject to wear and tear. This results in the deposition of debris in the hip area and eventually a total breakdown of the joint. In addition, limitations are also placed on the movement in the replaced joint, possibly resulting in hip dislocation or premature wear.